


Shining in London

by lukmaniah



Series: Kouta and Micchy's Love Story [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Story, London, Love Story in London, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukmaniah/pseuds/lukmaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets after my previous prequel 'Dance Together'. Mitsuzane decided to follow Kouta and Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining in London

It was a lovely day in London. The scenery really make people’s minds at ease. The cold breeze with shining sunlight made the day more beautiful dan calmed even more. The people loved these kind of environment.

Somehow in Kouta's apartment, the whole area was empty and silent. No sound of human's voice or whatsoever. But only leaving in the bedroom, where two male were currently sleeping. It seemed that they both were snoring. And more other than that, they both were clinging into each other. It was the brand new couple, Kouta and Mitsuzane or simply known as Micchy.

Kouta was the first person to wake up before Mitsuzane. He looked at the wall clock where it shows 9:00 a.m. He knew that he'd late to work but gladly that today he took a day-off. He wanted to spent time together with his new boyfriend. He was really grateful for having him at his side. He felt like his life has already completed.

He realised that his arm was wrapping on Mitsuzane's waist while Mitsuzane was snuggling closer into his chest. Both of them were half-naked and not completely. Instead of having a little sex, they also spend the rest of the night with dating and dinner. It could make them becoming more closer and even closee. Kouta just wanted to make him happy.

“Micchy, it's already morning.” Greeted Kouta lovingly, whispering softly into Mitsuzane’s ear.

Mitsuzane groaned a bit but not giving any response on his eyes otherwise snuggling into his chest more deeper. Kouta chuckled at his reaction.

He tried again, “Today will be a good day for us, Micchy.”

“Ummmm, what for? Don’t you see i'm still sleeping, Kouta-san?” The other boy began to react. Kouta could only laughing at his childish boyfriend.

He whispered again, pretending that he threatened him, “If you don’t want to lose me forever, better you wake up now.”

Instantly, Mitsuzane opened his eyes and woke up from the sleep. He looked up, staring at Kouta's face with a mild-mad face. He groaned again as he weakly said, hitting his chest with his weak fist, “You lied, Kouta-san. I know you won’t leave me because..you know how desperately I need you.”

Kouta just chuckled lightly, as he shut his mouth with a passion kiss on his lips. Mitsuzane returned the kisses with more tender and lovely. He wanted to feel him as much as he wanted.

“Good morning, Micchy. Good morning, love.”

Mitsuzane greeted back between the kisses, “Good morning, Kouta-san…”

They kissed back passionately. It indicated that speaking on love was much pleasurable than having a long conversation. It also showed that they were meant for each other. But for Mitsuzane, he liked when he laid his dependency towards Kouta because he knew that Kouta was the only person he could rely on.

“You sure that you made a right decision, isn’t it? Because I am totally blaming myself for letting you staying with me here. Team Gaim and Baron would really missed you.”

Mitsuzane nodded confidently as he replied, “I am totally made a right decision. I rather grieve myself, from not being able…to be with you.”

“Aww, Micchy…” Kouta blushed faintly, felt amazed with what he said just now. He kissed his forehead as his answer since he became speechless.

**…**

Mai and the couple were decided to have a breakfast at the café nearby their apartments. To Mai, it was a happy moment, seeing Kouta and Mitsuzane got back together. Plus, she giggled when she noticed that they both were holding hands.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Asked Mai curiously.

Mitsuzane nodded as he replied, “You know, it really hurt me when you both left us just for your future. But, it gave more hurt when…Kouta-san left me. Every time I kept thinking of myself, if Kouta-san have found a new love, girlfriend or whatsoever? I just…couldn’t accept.”

“But now, you’re here with him.”

He nodded happily as he smiled very widely. He leaned his head on Kouta's shoulder. He said, “Yeah, that’s why I don’t want to be sad anymore. Because I finally have a biggest present that I really wished for…having Kouta-san, my handsome boyfriend at my side.”

Mai just chuckled looking at the cheerful couple. She got more happier when she noticed Kouta was blushing redder than before. Plus with shyness that he extremely had. She didn’t expect that he could be very childish instead of being matured.

She took a sip on her tea as she looked towards her watch. It showed 10:30 a.m, which she shocked a bit. She was late to get back to work.

“Sorry, you both!!I have to go back to work. I'm totally late..”

Kouta said, “Relax, Mai. You just returned back from breakfast. Our boss is not mad at it. Just keep calm for yourself.”. Mitsuzane chuckled cheerfully.

Once she left the café, Kouta looked at his lover, who still leaning on his shoulder. He said, “Come on, Micchy. Should we begin…with our date?”

Mitsuzane nodded, “I am ready…in fact, I am really excited to have a date with you.”

The other boy also nodded, leaning down for a kiss on his hair. He said, “Then, we should begin now.”

**….**

Kouta brought Mitsuzane to a whole place around London. Since Mitsuzane never had a tour in his entire life, so It was his first time. Throughout time, he could only see London from the television. Now, he able to see the city with his own eyes. Kouta knew that his lover was really excited. So he tried to spend the rest of the whole day to go out with him.

_'You're really cute, Micchy.'_

Suddenly, they noticed a group of dancer was performing a street show. It seemed that the people were cheering for them. The couple also did recognise the song where it was a song that Team Gaim and Baron were used to be as a main dance song.

“Want to watch them dancing?” Asked Kouta.

Mitsuzane nodded, “Yeah!! Of course!!” Without warning, he quickly pull his boyfriend's hand and rushed towards the crowd. Gladly they found a spot where they can watched the show.

“Anyone want to show their talents? Don’t worry…we are here to assist you.” One of the dancer made an offer towards the audience. There were nobody accepted the offer. Kouta thought it was the right time to make his lover shining again in a new place.

“Want to make yourself shining in London?”

Mitsuzane felt surprised a bit, “E-Eh? No, Kouta-san..i'm too 'novice' compared to them. Surely, I don’t have a place here.”

Kouta raised up his hand as he accepted the offer, “We both want to..”

Everyone were looking at the couple. The female dancer said, “Please, make yourself ease. Ladies and gentlemen, give a big clap to these two Japanese people.”

Mitsuzane got more shocked, “W-What?!Kouta-san…”

“Micchy…don't worry. I'm with you…”

The people clapped their hands as giving a full support towards the couple. Finally they both stepped forward in the middle of the crowd.

Then, one of the dancer played back the same song as he said, “Let's begin the show…”

“Ready, love?”

Mitsuzane felt nervous a bit, “It might be nervous for me..but I am ready.”

Then, they both began dancing. The people were became totally disbelief when they seemed have seen these kind of dance steps, including the dancer themselves. Quickly one of the audience said,

“Oh my god!!!It's Mitsuzane Kureshima and Kouta Kazuraba from Team Gaim and Baron!!!!”

Then one of the female said, “Oh goodness!!!'They have got together finally!!!I can’t believe it!!”

The dancers and the audience were rapidly shouting their names, cheering them. Kouta and Micchy looked at each other happily as they kept dancing with more energetic.

“Look, everyone knows you.” Said Kouta as he kept dancing.

Mitsuzane smiled widely, giving a simple reply, “It is….amazing..”

…

Since then, Team Gaim and Baron have became more famous through London. A lot of fans have booked the couple to a part from their events such as birthday party, dinner, and others. And for once again…

“You have shone my future, Kouta-san. And you have shone my heart…”

Kouta kissed his lips as he said, “I love you, Micchy.”

“I won’t be able to love anyone except you, Kouta-san. You have captured my heart…”

 

**_The End…_ **

 


End file.
